Vladmir High
by Darcy Dark Woods
Summary: Hannah lost her key to visit the gang at Scary Godmother's house when her family moved away. Hannah when forced to turn into a vampire is returns to the frightside with a few new friends in tow. How will Hannah fair in a school for vampire girls and boys? Will she find romance or suffer heartache? Will she find all of her old friends again?
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing the character Hannah and the frightsiders are all property of their respective owners. I only own the plot and my ocs.**_

* * *

The moon shown down on Hannah as she ran from the Halloween party in tears. She was covered in red paint. She just wanted to get home and cry into her pillow. She ran not noticing she was being watched by a man. He licked his lips hungrily as he fallowed her. She was innocent he could smell it around her. He then noticed it she was also smelling of loneliness and longing. Her smirked so he had a target with a need for a friend. He crept up behind her when she stopped to let a car go past. Hannah screamed as he grabbed her from behind.

"Not often I find a pure girl in her teens these days." he laughed creepily as he forced her into an alleyway to have his fun with her. Hannah tried to fight him off but he was to strong for her. He struck her in the face making her feel dazed. He was a rouge vampire and she was a cute little virgin female. He was going to drain her dry seeing as virgin blood was very powerful. When he bit down on her neck Hannah screamed out in pain. Unknown to him her cries had been heard by a young she vampire who had just fed off a blood pack. Most vampires had gone to drinking blood from a bag or from farm animals. It was more responsible then drinking a human being dry.

She came running and felt disgusted at the sight of him drinking from this girl. Sure she was a virgin but that didn't mean he had the right to drink her dry. The vampire girl took out of her bag a crossbow with a bolt dipped in holy water. She was wearing gloves so it didn't hurt her to much. She shot where his heart was. He screamed as he was hit turning and seeing her there shocked him. He had a moment to realize she was a vampire to. "Why?"

"It is wrong to drink right out of a human these days asshole." she said as he turned to dust. She then went to Hannah's side. She was in some serious shit. The asshole had broken her jugular to badly for the girl to live. "I am sorry I didn't get here to stop him in time little one." she said holding Hanna's hand. "He was a rouge vampire."

"Not your fault." said Hannah as she weakened fast. "Wish I could just see my friends again." she cried now thinking about how she would now never be able to return to the fright side or home again.

"What is your name small fry" She couldn't believe it but she wanted to turn a human. Something she never thought she would want to do but this kid something about her made her want to give her a chance at happiness.

"Hannah." she said weakly her brown eyes were dulling fast that ass had really done a number on her.

"Hannah hold on okay and do what I tell you." the she vampire said using her fangs to cut her fingers open. "Hannah suck on my fingers." she said placing them at the girl's mouth.

Hannah sucked on them but it was had to do the taste of blood was kind of addicting. She passed out though. Her sire removed her hand carefully and then took Hannah in her arms. She knew now that Hannah needed some weight on her bone she was to light. She focused on her task. Hannah had done her part now it was her turn. She jammed her fangs into the wounds on Hannah's neck letting out the toxins needed to turn Hannah. They sat like this for an hour before she removed her fangs and stood up.

"Lets go home Hannah." she said carrying her new vampire sister. She found a door and using her own key unlocked the fright side portal. Her key opened the closet of her bedroom. She like most vampires slept in a coffin but she liked her house. She took Hannah down to her guest room where her. It had both a bed and a coffin for her guests. Hannah was tucked into the bed for now. She figured it would be better for her to wake up in a bed. She watched over her sister as her heart stopped beating but Hannah was still breathing so it meant she had changed Hannah in time.

She then realized Hannah was covered in paint. She sighed glad the change was keeping Hannah out cold. She quickly removed the dress and other things Hannah wore and washed off the paint glad to find it wasn't water proof paint. She then put a shirt of hers on Hannah along with shorts. Hannah was tiny though and the shirt was a night gown on her. Final thing she did was cut a lock of Hanna's hair off and put it in a pouch. She went downstairs and hung the pouch on a hook next to two pouches.

One contained her own hair and the other contained her roommate's hair. This allowed them to enter the house without being invited. It was a resent discovery that a vampire could enter a house if they left their hair in a pouch by the door. She was glad it worked made it so much easier to visit with friends. All she had to do was give her friend a pouch full of hair and she could visit them when ever she liked.

Going back upstairs she tucked in Hannah then went to her own coffin in the room next to Hannah's.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing repeat nothing other then my ocs and the story idea. Everything else belongs to someone much richer and cooler then me. I repeat I own nothing also looking for beta readers**_

* * *

Hannah woke up the next evening feeling strangely better then she had in a while. Other then a sore neck that is. She sat up and realized she was clean and dressed in clothes way too big for her tiny body. Hannah had always been tiny for her age. She looked at the room she was in. It was about the same size as her room at home with empty lavender walls and strangely enough a coffin in the corner of the room. That was creepy as heck but not scary really. Hannah was actually itching to curl up inside that coffin and sleep some more.

That was when her mind remembered her attack and her rescue. She realized she had been attacked by a vampire. She had been saved by a girl who looked about her age but now she thought about it she had been a vampire as well. Hannah remembered the vampire girl cutting her own skin with her fangs then giving it to her to drink. After that it was a mess.

The door opened then and in came the girl from the night before with a big glass of red blood. "Good to see you are awake, Hannah. I brought you something to help your stomach." she handed the glass of blood. "It is fresh horse blood."

"Thanks I am so thirsty right now" Hannah said drinking it down with a smile. She drank the whole thing with a sigh. "That's better." she said taking in her sire she guessed. She had raven black hair worn very short and red eyes. She was dressed in a red tank top over a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. She also wore black rose earrings and a red ribbon worn like a necklace around her neck "Who are you?"

"My name is Raven. I am glad you drank that without problems some vampires have trouble with animal blood. You don't seem freaked out by things. Might I know why?"

"Easy I was friends with three vampires when I was little. I take it we are on the fright side?" Hannah asked with a smile. She was very excepting of being a vampire because her heart belonged here and now she did to.

"Yep. And good to knew you know vampires before. Let's go see about getting you something to wear tonight. We have to get you shopping for clothes though I can't believe how tiny you are. Most vampire girls are as tall as the guys. You being small though is so cute." Hannah smiled and got out of the bed. Her long hair was a tangled mess and now raven black. It was always a pain brush it out. Raven smiled at this. "My roommate is smaller then me maybe she has something you could use for clothes." Hannah fallowed her to the room at the end of the hall that was blaring music that Hannah actually thought was pretty cool sounding.

"Persephone" Raven banged on the door and yelled for a few minutes. It opened finally to show a vampire girl dressed in a frilly red shirt under a black dress. She had black hair to her mid back held away from her cheeks by a blood red star hair clip. She wasn't tall but she was still taller then Hannah.

"What is it Raven I was reading a book." that was when Persephone saw Hannah and her black and red eyes widened. "Shit you didn't bring home another vampire kid did you?"

"Yes I did Persephone. Persephone meet Hannah. Hannah this is Persephone our roommate. Don't let her fool you with the tough girl act. Persephone is a big old softy." Raven dodged her roommate's shoe. "Persephone do you have something that would fit Hannah here. She needs new clothes and well I don't think she wants to go shopping in my clothes. They look like a tent on her." Persephone's seemed to soften at the words out of Raven's mouth. Hannah realized Persephone like Raven said was really a nice person.

"Come on in I think I have something in your size." Persephone let them in and Hannah smiled Persephone was into books, sewing and wolves. Her room was colored in dark reds and midnight blue. She had a white coffin in a corner and a bed in the middle. "I like to read on the bed more room to roll around and laugh when the story gets funny." Persephone said having seen where Hannah had been looking. She had a sewing area in a corner with an old fashioned sewing machine. She went to where she kept things she made. "I just made a dress for the daughter of a costumer but she didn't want it in the end because I made it with black fabric. She had told her father she wanted a pink dress with white lace. He forgot to tell me that but he did pay for my work. Here it is." she took out a simple but cute dress made out of black cotton trimmed with red lace. "Thankfully werewolves come in all shapes and sizes."

Hannah using the closet door for privacy changed into the dress. It fitted her nicely. The cotton was light and breathable. It was an off the shoulder number with long sleeves. The dress hugged her upper body in away that made her look more her age then it fell freely to her knees. The neck line, sleeves and bottom were trimmed with red lace It was just the kind of thing Hannah would have bought for herself. She stepped out from behind the door to see Persephone and Raven on the bed with hair brushes, ribbons and hair ties. "This dress is perfect."

"You can have it Hannah I make them all the time after all and it fits you great." said Persephone "Come here and we will help fix your hair for the day. I was thinking letting it fall but tying back the parts near the face with a ribbon. Cute but classic." Hannah smiled that sounded great and there was a red lace ribbon in the batch on the bed.

"I am a bit surprised at my hair changing color. I was brown haired before the change. All the vampires I have ever met have had black hair."

"Well I was a turned vampire like you Hannah. Turned vampires losetheir human colored hair. Weird I know but it is how it goes. I used to be a sun shine blond." Said Persephone with a shrug as she brushed Hannah's hair. "You are going to be a hit with the boys a cute little thing like you."

"Joy" said Hannah sarcastically at those words "I personally don't like guys to much. I have had one crush ever and even I know he was out of my league."

"Do tell what about him." said Raven with a grin as she tied some of Hannah's hair with the red lace ribbon.

"He was the son of my godmother's friends. Really cute and funny always pretending he was going to bite me when we first met. He was the first vampire I met who was a kid. I was just seven when we met. I miss seeing Orson so much."

"Did you say Orson?" asked Persephone.

"Yes Orson was my best friend as a kid before we moved away and I lost my key to the fright side." said Hannah

"Hannah if his parents are named Max and Ruby then you are in luck."

"They are Ruby and Max were those rather old fashioned type of vampires."

"You know my aunt, uncle and cousin." said a surprised Raven with huge smile on her face. "They live two hills away from us."

"Really?" said Hannah her eyes glowing with excitement. "I have been gone so long I missed my old friends seeing them would be so great."

"We can stop there on our way to get your clothes. You would look good in old style Goth gear." Persephone smiled as she and Raven quickly pulled on their shoes. Hannah sighed she had lost her shoes the night before during her running.

Raven smiled and held up a pair of cute red shoes "They will go so well with that hair bow of yours." Hannah grinned as she slipped her feet into the shoes. They were a little big but they would do till she got new ones. When ready she fallowed the older girls who showed her how to glide about. "Oh Hannah we will need some of your hair when we get there. Vampires can enter a house with their hair beside the door in a pouch" said Raven. Hannah smiled and nodded.

"No problem Raven." she said feeling a bit excited but also self-conscious about seeing Orson again. She hadn't seen him in so long. It was going to be like meeting again because she wasn't the same little girl he knew once. She voiced her feelings to her elder vampires who smiled.

"Don't worry Hannah Orson is still a shy guy around girls. Hades I am his cousin and he still stammers around me." said Raven with a smile as Hannah giggled. They then set off for the home of the old friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_**.****I own nothing other then Persephone, Raven and Fiona. Sorry took so long to update but my life got a bit crazy**_

* * *

Hannah as she flew with Raven and Persephone got really nervous. Orson had always been so sweet and fun. She had wanted to tell him how she felt but the sudden move had forced that dream away. She laughed though when Raven did a loopy-loop showing off. Persephone rolled her eyes but smiled. "Raven always shows off when we fly. But that is nothing you should see her one cousin Sabella. How is Sabella doing Raven?"

"Great she just got engaged to a werewolf named Shaggy. She sent me a letter talking about him. His best friend is a goblin dog who is marrying Sabella's werewolf gal pal Winnie." Raven grinned at that "I have a rather odd family just saying. Truth be told I rather like Shaggy from what Sabella sent. He makes her so happy unlike any other guy she has been with." She smiled as they came in for a landing. Hannah had a bit of trouble. "We'll work on that Hannah." They were outside of a small house but it was elegant gothic style.

"Ruby had the place built this way. Max wanted a castle but she put her foot down." They fixed their hair before clipping a small unnoticeable chuck out of Hannah's hair. Using a small pouch they put it inside the back door before all of them entered "Aunt Ruby Uncle Max we have a surprise for you guys. And Orson get out of your bedroom."

Ruby came into the kitchen area first her black hair as always brushed to perfection with her red dress glowing in the dark. Hannah smiled always having found Ruby very beautiful. Ruby smiled embracing Raven and Persephone. Hannah felt shy suddenly. The door opened again in came Max still bald as could be. He though was wearing his pajamas. "Raven good to see you my girl" he said. "Sorry I am so under dressed but we vere not expecting company."

"I understand dear uncle. We are sorry for the unexpected visit but we have a surprise for all three of you." said Raven in a very ladylike way. Hannah was surprised Raven could be so elegant. "Is Orson to home because the surprise is really for him."

"Orson is still upstairs he takes such a long time to wake up anymore. Ever since his best friend left he hasn't been as energetic."

Raven sighed Orson used to be a ball of fun even if he did stutter around girls. Hannah peeked out from behind her sire and friend. Max saw her and felt a smile coming on his face. Hannah smiled shyly at him "Uncle Max Aunt Ruby I would like you to meet Hannah. She is my new roommate." said Raven. Hannah smiled as Ruby took in her looks.

"I like the dress it fits her well but her hair could use a bit of a trim" Ruby said softly. "She has a cuteness about her that I miss seeing."

"It is nice to meet you Lady Ruby Count Max. Raven saved me last night but I have known of the freighting side of life since I was very small." said Hannah. She smiled at them her small but sharp fangs glinting in the light. Ruby was surprised by the manners of this young vampire. Max was enchanted though. Hannah had a softness but he could see she when needed could be strong.

That was when the door opened again and in came a tired looking Orson. He was defiantly not the same boy Hannah knew. He had grown to his father's height and lost his geeky glasses. His hair was now long and tied at the base of his neck. He was in nothing but a pair of black boxers what left little to the imagination they were so tight. Hannah nearly drooled as he walked passed. Orson had been working out since they last met but even she could see he wasn't the same old Orson.

"Orson get some clothes on we have company." scolded Ruby. Orson just grumbled but went upstairs again. "Please forgive my son he normally isn't this way but he just woke up." The three of them nodded.

Raven grinning at Hannah's face said "Told you he was cute." Hannah was glad she couldn't blush anymore.

"So girls what are you up to tonight?" asked Ruby.

"Just taking Hannah shopping. She only has this dress. It was a gift from Persephone. After that we aren't sure what we are going to do."

"Why not take Hannah out to that karaoke club near the shops. It is just the place to relax after shopping. I recommend the chocolate flies" said Max kindly. He had been getting better with excepting the times. Ruby had been helping him as had their other friends.

"that is great maybe we can take Orson along. He could use a night out of the house right Madam?"

"That he could. Boy gets so depressed around Halloween. He really misses Hannah Marie." Hannah smiled sadly at that. She wanted them to love her as just Hannah. They hadn't realized she was their old Hannah.

Orson came down again dressed in black jeans with a blood red shirt and black vest over it. "Better Mother?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes dear. The girls are going out for the night and have invited you. Please go with them Orson. you could use a night out of the house." Orson sighed and nodded he would go but only because he had been invited.

That was when his eyes fell on Hannah. He looked at her soft smile and smooth soft looking skin. He felt like he had seen that smile before but couldn't place it. Her long black hair looked just as soft as her skin and probably felt like silk. "Orson this is Hannah. She is Raven's new roommate."

Orson felt his heart clench when he heard her name was Hannah just like his first love's name. This girl wasn't her but he felt like he should at least be friendly. The girls smiled at him as he went to put on his shoes.

"have fun" said Max before kissing Ruby's neck. "Ve sure vill" Orson and the girls shuddered as they left.

Orson kept staring at Hannah as they flew to town. She seemed so pretty but nothing like his Hannah. "So first we get the shopping done then we hit the club." Orson groaned hearing he just had been drafted to shopping with a bunch of girls.

He though was in for a surprise. Hannah liked the basics. Black jeans, shirts, dresses and shoes. Shoping for her was easy. She did gets few things in pink to add color to her look. Once they were done shopping the girls drug him into the club.

"I am new at this to." said Hannah as they sat down in a booth. They let Persephone pick their songs.

"Really?" Orson asked.

"Ya before I was turned I had very little in terms of a social life. I was not like my classmates. I wasn't a giggly girl with big boobs or behind. Trust me I hated that town. I was far from my friends and cousins. I actually used to come to the fright side quite a bit because here I was accepted." Orson couldn't believe humans couldn't see what they had. Hannah was sweet but dark so what?

They were served horse blood while they waited for their turns. Hannah saw a girl sitting alone at table near them. She looked depressed. Hannah couldn't help feeling sympathy for her being alone. She got up and walked over to the girl who had red hair yanked into a braid and soft green eyes. "Hey you alright?"

The girl looked at Hannah in shock before a small smile slipped onto her face. "Been better. I was supposed to be at a party tonight but my friends ditched me."

"Hey I know the feeling. I'm Hannah. Would you like to join us we have room for one more?"

"You sure Hannah?" Hannah nodded and was smiling so genuinely that she couldn't be lying. "Then alright I am Fiona." they walked over to the table. Orson smiled at them moving over so Fiona could sit down. Raven smiled at them.

"Hey there I am Raven and this is my cousin Orson." she said to Fiona who smiled.

"Fiona and thanks for letting me join you."

"No problem we had room and you looked like you could use a friend or two." said Persephone as she took her seat. To the world they were just a bunch of teenagers hanging out.

* * *

_**Hey gang please give me some help picking songs for the gang to sing the next chapter will be of them singing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**.****I own nothing other then Persephone, Raven and Fiona. Sorry took so long to update but my life got a bit crazy Try to guess the songs in your reviews they belong to their owners and singers.  
**_

* * *

Hannah and the group clapped for a woman dressed in a horrible green dress sang My Heart Will Go On. "Got to admit she is pretty brave singing like that." she said to Orson. He nodded glad Hannah was having fun. He though was thinking about his Hannah and wishing she was the one next to him.  
"Orson you're up cuz." said Raven. Orson got up and headed to do his song. "He better sing and not try to escape this."  
Orson walked onto the stage "Hannah Marie this one is for you" he nodded for the music to start. The melody was rather upbeat but sad at the same time.

"When I said go I never meant away  
You ought to know the freaky games we play  
could you forgive and learn how to forget  
hear me as I'm calling out your name

Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back to me

You and me  
we shared a mystery  
we were so close  
like honey to the bee  
And if you tell me how to make you understand  
I'm minor in a major kinda way

Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back to me

Fly firefly through the sky  
come and play with my desire  
don't be long don't ask why  
I can't wait another night"

Hannah had tears in her eyes as she heard his pain and knowing she could end it if she only would tell him the truth. She wanted to but also wanted him to like her as Hannah. She had grown in ways that she had never thought she could. She knew her song now.  
"Thank you Orson. Now we have a song sung by our local favorite Raven" said the man who ran the booth. Raven grinned at her group leaving Persephone and Fiona with Hannah as Orson was getting him and the girls minus Fiona blood drinks. Fiona was getting a witch's brew special. The others had been surprised to learn she was a witch in training.  
"This song is dedicated to a boy who doesn't know he changed my life" said Raven when she took the mic. The music started to play and she let out her singing voice.

"Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky."

The entire club burst into applause for the song. Hannah and the group the loudest of all. Orson was even smiling at this. "What a voice" said Hannah before taking a drink of her blood. Only it wasn't blood it was Fiona's witches brew special. "Oh gross that tastes like barbeque sauce mixed with lemon juice."  
"Here Hannah this is your drink then" said Fiona grabbing her drink and giving the right one to Hannah. "This is a great night. I haven't had this much fun in ages." Hannah nodded understandingly. Raven came back over and joined them.  
"How was I?"  
"You have a voice Raven." said Hannah with a grin.  
"Thanks Hannah. Fiona is next then Persephone with you last." Raven said knowing Hannah wanted to spend as much time as she could with Orson.  
"Great" said Hannah hoping she had gotten better at lying over time.  
"Next up is Harry the Werewolf and Scary Godmother singing 'Don't go breaking my heart'" Hannah and Orson both spat out their blood at this. "Clean up at table five" The two vampires laughed embarrassedly at their spit takes.  
Scary came onto the stage wearing her signature black dress minus the hat and in normal flat shoes. Harry wore a new shirt since last time Hannah had seen him it was a red flannel number. He smiled at Scary making all of the teens twitch.

"Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind  
Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Honey when you knocked on my door  
I gave you my key  
Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart  
So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
And nobody told us  
'Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us babe  
I think we can make it  
So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
You put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights"

Harry had deep baritone while Scary was tone death. "Who would have guessed I had him pegged for the tone death one" said Hannah rubbing her ears.  
"I know most would. Harry though is a better singer then an actor." said Orson and Raven. Persephone and Fiona grinned into their drinks.  
"Orson your parents called us to say we might be seeing you here." said Scary coming over. Harry came over and tensed as he caught Hannah's smell it was unmistakable to his wolf nose. He looked at the cute little female vampire next to Orson and smirked seeing his favorite girl but now a beautiful vampire.  
"Who is this enchanting creature beside you Orson?" he asked.  
"Harry, Scary this is my new friend Hannah." said Orson he was feeling better for some reason then he had in a long time. Hannah wasn't his Hannah but she was so fun and had a lot of funny traits.  
Hannah smiled at him but seemed to know he knew. "Be right back I am going to wash my face gang." she said slipping past Orson. Harry excused himself to get him and Scary something to drink. They met outside.  
"Hannah is it really you my girl?"  
"Harry shush. I am your Hannah but I grew up so I want Orson to like me for the me I am now." He smiled at the small vampire. He understood she wanted to see if Orson could figure it out on his own.  
"Alright I won't tell but could you at least let Scary in on the secret she has missed you so horribly since you left." Hannah nodded hugging him she missed her godmother. She then went back to her friends. Harry got the drinks and came back with a grin on his face. Scary asked him why he was grinning like that and all he did was grin.  
"Next up is another local favorite Fiona" Hannah smiled as she leaned against her seat ready to hear her new friend sing.  
"Well be right back gang" said Fiona going to the stage "This song goes out to all of us who feel like we need to go and make our own way in this world." she then nodded to the guy working the booth. Hannah smiled knowing this tune it was one of her favorites.

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

Fiona was tone death worse then Scary. Even Scary covered her ears. "And I thought Scary sounded bad" Hannah said as Fiona finished singing. Scary glared at her for that line but had to admit she couldn't carry a tune. Persephone was grinning like a crazy person at the group though as Fiona came back to them. She knew she couldn't sing very well but rubbing their ears like that meant they found her voice horrible.  
"Next up is Persephone." said the announcer as the two girls switched places.  
Persephone smiled at her friends and just nodded to the guy in the booth to start her tune. Hannah liked the sound of it simple beat but easy to hum to.

"I'll be there, close your eyes and you'll see me  
Just call my name

So many nights I sat here waiting  
There were times I couldn't go on  
Still my heart was anticipating  
It made me be strong, made me hold on

There were some calling' me crazy  
I've been accused of being naive  
But I don't need no one to save me  
'Cause I've got you, you make me believe

I'll be there in the night when you need me  
Just call my name  
I'll be there, close your eyes and you'll see me  
Just call my name

I don't need to know the answers  
I don't want to understand  
We were born to take the chances  
I know the truth when you hold my hand

I'll be there in the night when you need me  
Just call my name  
I'll be there, close your eyes and you'll see me  
Just call my name

I had waited a lifetime, lost on the open sea  
Praying' for an angel to be sent to me, so come to me

Now the night don't last forever  
Every moment is a song  
'Cause we face the night together  
Something' this right can never be wrong

I'll be there in the night when you need me  
Just call my name  
I'll be there, close your eyes and you'll see me  
Just call my name

I'll be there in the night when you need me  
Just call my name  
I'll be there, close your eyes and you'll see me  
Just call my name

I'll be there, just call my name  
I'll be there, just call my name  
I'll be there, just call my name  
I'll be there, just call my name

I'll be there, just call my name  
I'll be there, just call my name  
I'll be there, just call my name  
I'll be there"

Persephone had a nice voice nothing special but nice to listen to. Hannah and the others were glad for that after dealing with two bouts of tone death singers. "You were great up there." said Orson and Fiona but Fiona was hiding a blush. Hannah smirked so her new friend had a crush on her other friend. It was rather cute. She took a drink of her blood just as…  
"Our newest little singer is Hannah a cutie pie." Hannah twitched as she got up to do her number. She gave the booth operator a piece of paper and saw he was smirking liking her choice.  
"This song goes out to a good friend of mine who I have missed greatly." she said as she nodded the music turning on. It was a Celtic women's song.

"I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice"

Hannah smiled as she left the crowd speechless. She knew her singing was good but never had she left them so quiet. Orson was staring at her with wide eyes. Scary smiled at her having only known one child with that voice. Hannah had the talent of an angel. Harry and them lead the applause for the girl. Hannah grinned and left the stage to rejoin her friends. Scary was about to call her by her full name but was stopped by Harry giving her a kiss. It was disturbing but Hannah was grateful for it. After a few more songs were sung the group decided to head for home. Hannah and the girls waved goodbye to Orson. Scary once Orson was out of sight scooped up Hannah in a hug.  
"Scary I missed you so much" said Hannah. "And thanks Harry for keeping her from spilling the beans."  
"No problem dear girl." he said with a smile. Scary looked confused now.  
"Orson doesn't know I am his old friend Hannah yet and I want to keep it that way for a while please Scary Godmother." Scary cackled with laughter now.  
"I will keep your secret Hannah. I missed you so much but I thought you didn't miss me."  
"Never. I loved being here it is my home. Now though I don't have to go back to the normal side of the doorway. Now I am just Hannah the vampire." Raven and Persephone smiled at their sister vampire. "But I have to head home it has been a long night and I am tired."  
"Alright dearie but promise to visit me often." Hannah nodded as she and the other girls left with big grins on their faces.


End file.
